Alexstrasza quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Alexstrasza. Clicked *"I shall do what I must." (upon selection) *Our lives are bound together. (upon purchase) *Yes champion? *It is the fires within that burn the brightest Move *Life begets life. *Existence is to be treasured. *As you wish, mortal. *(laughs) Hmm. *Where I tread, life blooms. *As it must be. *I am in agreement. *My purpose shall be fulfilled. *Believe. Without reservation. *Forward. Move with Dragon Form *Show me where I am needed. *Believe in life. *The Dragon Queen advances. *Forward. *With haste. *The Aspect of Life is with you. *Indeed. *Whatever is required. Attack *As I must. *And so I must end you. *For Azeroth! *Destruction will not prevail! *Life at any cost! *Who challenges me? *Witness the strength of life. Attack with Dragon Form *Face the Aspect of Life! *Know the suffering you cause! *Regrettable. *Allow me to intervene. *Destruction shall not prevail! *Flame and fury! Hero Interactions ;Alarak *"Are you prepared for this challenge?" *"Do you know not the Dragonqueen?" ;Angels (Archangel Diablo Tyrael Auriel Imperius Angelic Valla) *"I have rarely felt a presence with such holy power." *"All beings who fight for life and hope are allies of mine." ;The Butcher *You live only to consume. Detestable! ;Chromie *"Chronormu, it is good to see you again, young one." *"The honor is mine, Timekeeper." ;Deathwing *"I see the hollow metal shell of a once great ally, and the precious gift of the Titans wasted." *"Neltharion! Look at yourself. Misshapen. Twisted." ;Demon (Azmodan Diablo The Butcher Dreadlord Jaina Mal'Ganis Mephisto) *"I loathe to ally with demons. But it cannot be helped." *"We are allied for now, but I will not allow your foul magics to pollute this realm when this is over." ;Destroyer D.Va *"Neltharion! Look at yourself. Misshapen. Twisted... Wait, you're not Neltharion." *"And I thought Wrathion had an attitude problem." ;Gul'dan *"Gul'dan... I will never forgive you for what you have done to the Red Dragonflight." *"Those who trade life for power are unworthy of such a blessing." ;Hanzo *"It is finally time, Archer. Are you ready for the true challenge?" *"Let us find out." ;Jaina *"Lady Jaina. Your magical prowess will surely be a boon to us." *"Likewise, sorceress." ;Lunara *"Cenarius' daughter. I see you still serve life... In your own way." *"Join me and defend all life, Lunara. Beyond just that which you approve of." ;Murky *"A murloc child? Does your mother know where you are?" *"No, I will not aid your quest of vengeance, young one. You must learn to forgive." ;Probius * "Interesting, you are a machine. Yet i sense a spark of life dancing within you" ;Servants of Death (Arthas Malthael Xul) *"As long as you choose to serve death, we can never be true allies." *"In the end, those who serve death are always consumed by it." ;Thrall *"Ah, shaman. I am always glad to fight beside one with such respect for life." *"Well met, indeed, shaman." ;Undead (Anub'arak Kel'Thuzad Stitches Sylvanas) *"You shamble around like a gruesome puppet. Your very presence is an affront to life." *"With a single breath, I can free you from your cursed existence." Kills ;General *You gave me no alternative. *Life is worth fighting for. *A loss for all. *Some cannot be saved. *Death is not my goal. ;Arthas *"I mourn the loss of all life. Even one such as you." ;Cho'gall *"Another victim of the Old God's madness." ;Chromie *"A good duel, sister. Nozdormu would be proud." ;Demon (Azmodan Diablo Dreadlord Jaina Mephisto Mal'Ganis The Butcher) *"Your kind are unwelcome in my domain." ;Gul'dan *"Feel the suffering you inflicted upon my children!" ;Malthael *"Appointing yourself 'Angel of Death' does not make it truth." ;Undead (Anub'arak Kel'Thuzad Stitches Sylvanas) *"An appalling mockery of life." *"Your blight ends here." Healed *Thank you, healer. *Ah. Much better. *Your aid is most appreciated. Hearthing *I must leave you for now. *Do not lose hope. I shall ret Respawning *Life springs anew! *Fear not, I have returned. *I am not quelled so easily. *Life goes on. urn. Talent Selection *Ah! Of course. *What strange new power. *Life has blessed me. *Magnificent! *An intriguing decision. Taunt *Life is precious, you are not. *I do not desire to hurt you, but I will if I must. *Show your queen the proper respect. Heroic Abilities ; *Our lives are bound together! *Share in life! *Let life be as one! ; *I bring life and hope! *From flame, new life springs forth! *Behold, the power gifted by the Titans! *The Aspect of Life rises against you! *I will mourn your death. (by enemy Alexstrasza) Humorous These lines can be heard if Alexstrasza is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: *Surely you were not brought into this world solely to bother me. *"You address the Dragonqueen." *"Life... Goes on. It goes on and on, and on, and on." *"I know we've been instructing you not to for years, but trust me. This one time, stand in the fire." *"My brood has told me I can be a real queen sometimes. But it's a mother's right to be at least a little... Draconian." *"I'll let you in on a secret. Ruby Dragons don't actually use hearthstones. We just click our talons together a few times and we're home." *"You have no idea how hard it is to find jewelry that magically changes size." *"Of course Chromie arrived in the Nexus before me. Bronze Dragons have to be first at everything. And last... And everything in-between." *"Sylvanas may have worn it first, but you have to admit I wore it better." *"Don't push me too far. I can be one bad mother when I choose to be." *"Wait, what do you mean I'm not allowed to do the 'Life, uh finds a way' joke? I'm a dragon! (scoff) Thanks, Dehaka." *"It's a wing buffet. It's only a 'wing buffet' to my enemies." *"Life is good, life is beautiful, life is even strange. What it certainly is not, however, is a highway." *"Before battle, I always assure my forces that through the fire and the flames we'll carry on." Category:Quotations